


La exclusiva

by sara_f_black



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Riley siempre obtenía lo que quería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La exclusiva

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x03.

Kitty Riley siempre obtenía lo que quería. La fama había llegado con su artículo sobre Sherlock Holmes. Al artículo había seguido un libro, presentaciones en los programas de las mañanas y entrevistas en la noche. Cómo había descubierto toda la verdad. El testigo desaparecido. Su cobertura después del suicidio.

Había sido la época más plena de su vida. Sin embargo, lo único más difícil que hacerse un nombre en su profesión, era mantenerlo.

Tenía que admitir que había sido un contacto extraño. Un correo codificado del que no había podido encontrar la fuente. Sin embargo, la información que decía tener aquella fuente valía la pena el riesgo.

No había llegado donde estaba sin ensuciarse las manos.

Un auto la recogió para llevarla a un edificio abandonado. Extraño. Tomó todas las notas que pudo, pero le quitaron el GPS que había simulado en el broche que se había puesto. La condujeron por un pasillo estrecho y sucio.

Allí la esperaba una mujer a media luz.

No podía distinguir demasiado. Era guapa, de cabello y ojos claros. El pelo parecía teñido pero con esa luz no podía asegurarlo.

–Señorita Riley – dijo con el tono de voz de una mujer acostumbrada a mandar–. Tengo algo que podría interesarle… Si está dispuesta a aceptar mis condiciones.

La emoción le hizo un nudo en el estómago y sintió que le picaban las palmas de las manos. Tenía la sensación de que era una buena historia.

–¿Cuáles son?

–Mi nombre no aparecerá en ningún lugar.

–No hay problema – respondió de inmediato. Proteger una fuente era parte de su trabajo–. ¿Pero yo puedo conocer su nombre?

La mujer sonrió brevemente, resultaba enigmática.

–Seré Godwin Norton para usted. Pero no me busque, no va encontrarme.

Riley entrecerró los ojos. Ir totalmente a ciegas con la fuente nunca era una buena idea.

–Su dato tiene que ser muy bueno – le señaló con tono de advertencia.

La mujer sonrió, ahora evidentemente complacida.

–Oh, lo es.

––––––––––––––––––––––

No podía haberlo previsto. La información era demasiado buena y todo lo que había averiguado al respecto parecía tener coherencia. El dato que aquella mujer le había vendido sugería desde un inicio que había secretos que el público merecía saber. Amenazas a la seguridad del país, filtraciones desde aquellos que debían protegerlos.

El club Diogenes parecía ser la cubierta perfecta de aquella confabulación. ¿Qué tanto escondía el gobierno? Había hablado ya con su editor de una exclusiva revelación, pero no había llegado a contarle a nadie aún de qué se trataba.

Creía que había tenido algo.

No, se corrigió. Había tenido algo. Si no, esto no hubiera ocurrido.

“Nunca publicará nada de nuevo, o las consecuencias serán mayores.”

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente mientras la transportaban contra su voluntad a su nuevo destino donde la esperaba una nueva identidad que no había pedido. Eran palabras crueles que tenían la amargura de una sentencia de muerte.

Era el fin de su carrera.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

–No tenías que hacer eso.

La voz de Sherlock siempre hacía que una incontenible sensación de alegría la invadiera, aunque no siempre llegaran a expresarla sus labios.

Se giró con expresión de inocencia.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Riley –replicó él. Estaba serio y solemne. Como si estuviera enojado con ella.

–Oh, eso –respondió ella, no tenía intención de negarlo. Había sido un trabajo muy bien logrado.

–Mycroft estaba muy intrigado sobre cómo le había llegado esa información en un inicio.

La combinación de su expresión inocente y su sonrisa traviesa no fallaban nunca.

–¿Sospechó de ti?

–Obviamente que no –replicó con tono frío, mirando hacia un lado.

–¿De mí?

Sherlock la fulminó con la mirada.

–No, pero fue arriesgado.

Irene se miró las uñas, asumiendo a propósito un aire despreocupado que sabía que lo irritaría.

–Se lo merecía, alguien tenía que hacer algo al respecto –lo miró de reojo para encontrar su intensa mirada sobre ella, aunque sabía que a su pesar, era menos severa que antes–. ¿Realmente trató de seducirte? ¿Ella? No tenía una sola oportunidad.

Sherlock desvió la mirada molesto sin dignificar el comentario con una respuesta. Ya tenía que arrepentirse de la vez que había logrado que le hablara sobre el tema de la periodista.

Pero aunque intentara ocultarlo, ella sabía que se sentía halagado por lo que había hecho. Riley estaba fuera del juego.

Y Sherlock había ido a buscarla una vez más.

Un trabajo redondo, definitivamente.

–¿Te quedas a cenar? – preguntó mientras lo miraba dirigirse a la puerta.

Sherlock se detuvo un momento sin girarse. Irene sonrió complacida.


End file.
